netflixfandomcom-20200222-history
The Crown
The Crown is an American historical drama television series developed by Peter Morgan for Netflix. It follows the British monarchy through the reign of Queen Elizabeth II and her interactions with the Royal Family and the Government. It is filmed in United Kingdom and is one of Netflix's most expensive dramas to date. Summary The Crown follows the life and reign of Queen Elizabeth II, along with her family, her government, and the major events of her lifetime. When it finishes, the series will be divided into three groups of two seasons: Seasons 1 and 2 cover the Queen's life as a young married woman through her early years on the throne. Seasons 3 and 4 dramatize the middle years of her reign, and the young adulthood of Prince Charles and Princess Anne. Finally, the anticipated Seasons 5 and 6 will complete her reign and bring the show to contemporary times. Each season is set over a period of roughly ten years featuring one pivotal Prime Minister, with ten episodes per season. The series is currently renewed through season four; six seasons are planned, covering the length of Queen Elizabeth's reign. Casting changes at the end of Seasons 2 and 4 to reflect the age of the Queen, her family and the people around here. In Seasons 1 and 2, Claire Foy plays the young queen and in Seasons 3 and 4, Oscar-winner Olivia Colman plays the now-middle-aged Queen. Cast and Characters Seasons 1 & 2 *Claire Foy as Queen Elizabeth II *Matt Smith as Prince Philip, Duke of Edinburgh *Vanessa Kirby as Princess Margaret *John Lithgow as Prime Minister Winston Churchill (Season 1) *Jeremy Northam as Anthony Eden *Anton Lesser as Prime Minister Harold Macmillan (Season 2) *Jared Harris as Jared Harris (Season 1) *Victoria Hamilton as Queen Elizabeth, The Queen Mother *Eileen Atkinson as Queen Mary (Season 1) *Greg Wise as Lord Louis Mountbatten *Ben Miles as Group Captain Peter Townsend (Season 1) *Alex Jennings as Edward, Duke of Windsor *Lia Williams as Wallis, Duchess of Windsor *Matthew Goode as Antony Armstrong-Jones (Season 2) Seasons 3 & 4 *Olivia Colman as Queen Elizabeth II *Tobias Menzies as Prince Philip, Duke of Edinburgh *Helena Bonham Carter as Princess Margaret, Countess of Snowden *c:the-crown:Josh O'Connor as Prince Charles *Jason Watkins as Prime Minister Harold Wilson (Season 3) *Gillian Anderson as Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher (Season 4) *Ben Daniels as Antony, Earl of Snowden *Marian Bailey as Queen Elizabeth, The Queen Mother *Geraldine Chaplin as Wallis, Duchess of Windsor *Charles Dance as Lord Louis Mountbatten Episodes :;Season One *''Wolferton Splash'' *''Hyde Park Corner'' *''Windsor'' *''Act of God'' *''Smoke and Mirrors'' *''Gelignite'' *''Scientia Potentia Est'' *''Pride & Joy'' *''Assassins'' *''Gloriana'' :;Season Two *''Misadventure'' *''A Company of Men'' *''Lisbon'' *''Beryl'' *''Marionettes'' *''Vergangenheit'' *''Matrimonium'' *''Dear Mrs. Kennedy'' *''Paterfamilias'' *''Mystery Man'' :;Season Three Awards Gallery Videos The Crown Official Trailer Netflix-0 The Crown Season 2 Teaser HD Netflix The Crown Season 3 Official Trailer Netflix Promotional Images See More * * Category:Drama Category:TV Series